The Experiment For Spider-Man
by Dancing Silver
Summary: This is my story of this girl who becomes an experiment for Spider-Man by the
1. The Experiment

An Experiment For Spider-Man.  
  
  
  
It was a cold spring evening, when Ethna Demoray sat in a little table in the restaurant of McDonalds. Her long dark brown hair hung open and her thick-rimmed glasses shielded her hazel eyes. In her hand she held a newspaper and in the other she held a coke bottle.  
  
"Spider-Man saves the day, again!" She murmured softly. Standing up she left the restaurant into the darkening sky of New York. She walked to the parking lot to her car, a small red car the looked like a dragon fly in the front. Digging inside her jean pockets, she took out her keys and began to open the door to her car when a man came running up to her.  
  
His golden hair was up to his shoulders, his gray eyes were pale, and his goatee was light brown. "Uh, ma'am, I was wondering if you could help me with my car. It's not starting, so can you boost it up for me? I got cable wires!"  
  
Ethna hesitated, "Alright." She said to the stranger. Sitting in her car, she drove up to the man's black Ford and got out. His car was parked near the alley and the sky was getting darker. She shivered, "Okay, just pop the lid open and connect the wires to mine," She said.  
  
Why was he looking at her strangely?  
  
She cleared her throat nervously when he just stood there, looking into the dark alley. Slowly, he looked over at her and smiled to show fangs in his mouth. Ethna opened her mouth to scream, but she was so frightened, nothing came out.  
  
His gray eyes seemed to grow larger, and when he walked up to her, arms stretched out, she noticed his hands looked like claws. He took her shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "It's been a long time since I had dinner!" Opening his mouth, he pressed her against himself, and bit her throat.  
  
By the time he was finished, she was unconscious, limp in his arms. Dragging her into his car, he reached into the back seat, and pulled out a tube with green liquid. Opening the tube, he opened Ethna's lips and poured it in. "Let's see if my experiment works for Spider-Man!" He laughed and he made Ethna swallow the burning liquid.  
  
  
  
It was midnight, when a figure in red and blue jumped off a building with expertise. He walked on until he heard a loud crash of garbage cans and a moan. As Spider-Man made his way to the noise, he heard the squeals of tires and some laughing. Going to the moans, he spotted a bare foot, and following that, he found the woman. It was Ethna. Her glasses were broken, her long hair was a mess, and blood covered her cloths.  
  
Spider-Man knelt down and looked into the young woman's eyes. Her hazel eyes were changing, it had a tinge of silver mixing into it, and when she opened her mouth to moan, he saw that her teeth were growing longer and thinner.  
  
Wide-eyed, Spider-Man reached down and picked her up. She was very light, so he held her with one arm, shot out his webs and swung off the street. "You need a hospital!" He murmured to Ethna, but she began to scream, and through his costume, Spider-Man could feel her skin burning.  
  
She began to thrash in his arms, and her eyes, pure silver now, were alert. She slipped out of his arms, fell to the ground, and landed like a cat on all fours, and ran away. Spider-Man followed in the air, but she went into the shadows, and when he followed, no one was there.  
  
  
  
"That's an odd story Peter," Said Mary Jane, her red hair swinging his its braid as she shook her head. "A woman turning into a vampire? Impossible! Vampires aren't real!"  
  
Peter Parker rolled his eyes, "Right, and nor do Goblins—right?"  
  
Mary Jane pinched his cheek, "Fine, I'll believe you—until I see her myself!"  
  
"Yes, Jane, and that will be… never!" Peter laughed, not knowing what was really funny about that.  
  
Mary Jane sighed, "Whatever, I still have to study, so, bye!" She turned to leave his apartment.  
  
"Study?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes! We have this very big exam in class tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder, then taking her jacket off the coat hanger, she put in to and left.  
  
Peter watched her go, then jumped onto his bed, and lay down.  
  
It was morning when Peter woke up, all sandy eyed. He looked at the clock, and noticed he was getting late for class. Quickly changing, he turned to open the door to the apartment, but stopped.  
  
In the door way stood a young woman. Her eyes were silver, and her hair was pure white. She wore white tights that left little to the imagination of her body. The cloths looked much like Black Cats but it was white, and she wore a belt that held a long black whip, and she had a row of small daggers at the belt.  
  
"Who are you?" Peter asked, frowning.  
  
Silver eyes….  
  
He suddenly remembered the "Vampire" woman.  
  
Ethna smiled, showing normal teeth. "Well, I am Ethna, and I think you should know me, but, whatever! I am "Black Cats" cousin. I just found out she was Black Cat! And she gave me these cloths. Well, anyways, I need your help!"  
  
Peter frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know!" She held out her hand and told him to see what she could do. Her hand grew longer until it looked like a swords blade. "And look at this!" She said. She suddenly shimmered, and her figured changed.  
  
Peter, pale and wide-eyed, looked into his own eyes. Ethna, who'd changed shape into looking like Peter Parker, looked confused and sad. "I don't know what's going on Peter!" She cried.  
  
She shimmered into her own form and licked her lips.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Peter asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, my cousin told me."  
  
Peter nodded, "Well, I have to go for a few hours, you stay here, and I'll come back as soon as possible okay?"  
  
"Here? In your apartment?" She questioned.  
  
He shrugged, "Yes, if you are willing to stay—but do not touch anything okay?" When she nodded, he said "Good-Bye" and left.  
  
Ethna went to the window, after shutting Peter's apartments door, and got lost in thought.  
  
If she became Spider-Man's friend, and helped him around, will she be recognized as a hero too? If so, what should she call herself? Who was that man in the alley? Why had he bit me? What did he do to change my whole world around? I feel so helpless…  
  
Suddenly, she fell to the floor. Her head hurt, and her skin burned like fire. She screamed in pain, and arched her back. The door to the apartment burst open, and in stepped Octopus. His white suit looked new, and his short brown hair looked nicely combed, but the unnatural wire things around him slithered into the room like snakes.  
  
The pain suddenly stopped, and she got up after taking a deep breath. She whipped the tears off her cheeks and asked in a cracked voice, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Octopus smiled, "You of course. You are my experiment of course, but your not supposed to be FRIENDS with Spider-Man! Come here, I'll fix your mind about him, you wont like him any longer!"  
  
Ethna screamed as Octopus' eight wire-leg-things that were connected to his back slithered towards her, enveloping her, and taking her to the villain. 


	2. Dancing Silver

Dancing Silver  
  
  
  
Peter Parker went right to is apartment, right after the big exam that he didn't study for. His head hurt, and he could not think properly. But when he reached his apartment, he was stunned. The apartment door was wide open, and everything was a mess inside, as if there'd been a large struggle.  
  
He went forward and inspected everything, then, finding no clue, he quickly fixed everything up, lifting the sofa with ones hand, which had been turned up side down. Frowning, he quickly changed into his Spider-Man costume and jumped out of the window, which stood open. Immediately, his Spider senses turned on. Climbing to the roof of the large building, crouched low to the ground, he looked around.  
  
Where was Ethna? Was she really Black Cats cousin? Where'd she go, leaving his apartment in such a mess?  
  
His Spider senses buzzed louder, making his head spin. At last, like the spider that he was, he turned around, his back slightly arched, as he crouched low, close to the roof floor. Off in the distance, in the evening sun, he saw a flash of silver, white, and dark black, or brown, he was not sure. At last, the figure came closer, and he noticed it was not human- natural. In the middle of dense silver, transparent cloud was a woman, draped in skin tight, white clothing, which was also transparent, and tissues of silky white clothing clung to her arms, waist, legs, and neck, waving in the wind when she moved. The dark color he'd seen was her long dark lustrous brown hair, dancing along with the white tissue clothing that clung to her, and the silver powderish cloud that seemed to only surround her.  
  
It was Ethna!  
  
She looked to enchanting, so dangerous, as she flew up to him, landing on the roof lightly.  
  
How did she fly?!  
  
She looked at Spider-Man seductively, holding out her arms out to him for a fierce embrace. He saw her whole figure, and blushed slightly behind his mask as he saw her feminine body parts. "Ethna! What are you doing here?" He cried. Why had his Spider senses gone off to warn him about her?  
  
Her full lips curved into a little smile as she stood up straight, dropping her arms to her sides. Immediately, the dense, silver cloud faded, leaving her with her own clothing that seemed to move with the lightest breeze in the air. She walked forward, and his Spider senses screamed.  
  
"How are you Peter?" She asked him, almost sadly. Looking over her shoulder, at the sun, she sighed. Then, as fast as a lightening bolt, she dived at him. With quick reflexes, he twisted out of her way and made a grab for her arms. Had she gone crazy?! He thought.  
  
Her large hazel eyes turned pale silver like milk being poured into coke. Her hair and clothing stayed the same though. As his hands grabbed her wrists, her hands melted, and became blades. She bared her teeth at him in a smile, showing two sharp fangs. Was she a vampire? Or was she a mix of a vampire, and some shape changing lunatic? But the sun was out, and vampires are sensitive to the sun!  
  
Spider-Man's mind reeled with questions, and, just in time, he let go of her arm-blades, and jumped out of her way as she slashed the air. Quickly, he jumped, and kicked her in the legs, making her fall. He jumped on her, pinning her arms behind her back, but she just laughed.  
  
Confused, he loosened his grip on her, and with that, she pushed him off of her, and jumped up. When Spider-Man looked up at her again, he was looking in the face of his dead uncle, Ben. Uncle Ben, looking at him confused and frightened, asked, "Peter? Is that you? What are you doing Peter? You Aunt May and I have been worried about you so much!"  
  
"Uncle Ben?" Spider-Man asked.  
  
A sudden wolfish grin spread across the old mans peaceful face, and then he shivered, shifting into the figure of Ethna. She walked up to him, as a tear ran down her pale cheek. His Spider senses weren't alerting him, was she…? What was she? What was she doing here, and why had she been trying to kill him?  
  
Reaching up, she took his shoulders, and embraced him, "Don't let them take me Peter!" She whispered in his ear, which was covered by his red mask. "They're using me!"  
  
He pulled back and looked in her eyes, they were dark hazel again. "They? Who they?" He suddenly realized his arms were around her waist, and her leg was twisting around his, her fingers digging into his suit. Trying to pull away, he frowned, and looked into her eyes, and saw the silver color returning into them.  
  
Desperately, he tried to take her off of him, but with her "vampire" strength, she held on. She licked her sharp teeth teasingly, and pushed him down. Putting a hand down on his throat, she began to choke him. While he tried to pry her fingers off, she pulled off his mask, and looked into his eyes, and bent down, close to his lips, and whispered, "A vampires kiss can be pleasant, Peter Parker."  
  
With that, she kissed his lips, opening his lips with her teeth, which scraped his lips, and let her tongue slide in. Shocked to his very core, he lay still and stunned. Quickly, she pulled at his suit, to bare his neck, but suddenly aware of what she intended, he shoved the vampire off, and jumped up, quickly pulling his mask back on.  
  
Ethna, or whoever she was now, was standing; her silver eyes a blaze, and her breath coming fast and shallow. She licked her lips that had little droplets of blood on it, and smiled at him. "One day," She said, "Peter Parker, I will get you, and I will enjoy the very taste of you…"  
  
He shivered.  
  
Turning around quickly, she ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, and seemed to soar in the air, the dense silver cloud surrounding her again. "Help me Peter!" cried the vampire-thing (Ethna), and he noticed her eyes were hazel again. "Never mind Peter!" Laughed another voice, coming from Ethna's lips.  
  
With that, she flew away into the sun, with a silent, desperate scream echoing, even when the figure was out of sight.  
  
  
  
Later, in his apartment, Peter took off his Spider-Man costume and looked in the mirror and saw two scrape marks on his lips, made by Ethna's "kiss".  
  
Ethna…  
  
There seemed to be two people in Ethna's body. Ethna herself, and another…thing with silver eyes. It seemed as if her eye color changed every time either one of them "took over" the body.  
  
Her last words echoed in her mind…  
  
"Ethna is ours now!"  
  
Later that day, as he lay in his apartment, he watched his television set, and saw the news reporter say, "Today, this evening, some people saw a figure in the sky—a woman by this picture—" The screen showed a close up picture of Ethna in the dense cloud of silver, her dark hair seeming to float around her heart-shaped face— "Spectator's call her, the Dancing Silver! Reports say they heard laughter, and crying, coming from that unidentified woman…"  
  
Peter, open mouthed, watched the news, as it went on. Three dead people had been found, with no blood left in them—with two "puncture" wholes at the neck…  
  
  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
I know I know! Dancing Silver is my pen name,  
  
but… whatever! I want to be in a story too!  
  
(Just kidding) it's just that I couldn't find a right  
  
name that'd suit her character. 


	3. A Tortured Soul

1 A Tortured Soul  
  
  
  
Darkness…  
  
So hollow, so lonely.  
  
Enveloping the soul of Ethna Demoray…  
  
Floating in the void, lay Ethna, draped in white beautiful clothing, but the chains on her wrists and ankles ruined it all, making her look like a Prisoner of War, which, she thought, she surely was.  
  
A burning salty tear raced down her cheek, falling off her chin, and falling into darkness.  
  
Who do you need? Who do you love? When you come undone?  
  
Those words… Echoing from her frozen lips, the darkness repeated what she said, thought, and wanted. Where had she heard those words from before? Oh yeah…. Her favorite song, when she ruled her own life and body. She remembered every bit of the song, from the band named Duran Duran. She grimaced slightly in loss.  
  
Some how, she'd been able to reach out to her own eyes, body, and light. And she'd seen Spider-Man—Peter Parker, on a roof. But then, the burning had happened again, and Angelica had taken over.  
  
Angelica….  
  
A sob of fear escaped her throat, echoing in the silent darkness.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
The dead vampires spirit….  
  
The DEAD vampires spirit… It had taken her away, into some immortal world, and did odd things to her. Now, here she lay, in the midst of death and life.  
  
Suddenly, the void shook violently, and threatened to kill her as it closed about her, making it hard to breath. Ethna screamed, her scream echoing back to her, and hurting her ears dreadfully.  
  
The void abruptly vanished, and in its place were trees. She moved to cover her eyes. The light hurt her eyes terribly, and she was surprised to see her own hands, with dark red painted nails, and the white scar near her thumb, which she had gotten when she had been twelve years old.  
  
With squinted hazel eyes, Ethna looked around, and noticed that three people stood in front of her. There were two men and one woman. One man was Octopus, his white suit looking new, as always, and his short brown hair nicely combed. His eight tentacles withered around him, and nest to him stood the man Ethna had seen at McDonalds, the night her whole world changed forever. His golden hair was up to his shoulders and his light brown goatee was just like before, and his gray eyes were pale.  
  
As scared as she was, she trembled in dread at the sight of the woman.  
  
Tall and deathly pale, Angelica stood tall and straight-backed. Her long bright golden hair poured down to her elbows like a raging waterfall. And her large, almond shaped eyes looked like two diamonds, and were the color of aqua. Her full lips were pulled back in a pleasant smile, but those hypnotic eyes didn't hold their warmth. She wore a thin blue flowing gown, with a see-through shawl, hanging on the curves of her elbows. At her bare foot, leaped white fire, not seeming to scathe the woman.  
  
"Ethna…." Said Angelica. Her voice sounded like honey, pouring smoothly off a sharp thorn. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Ethna whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Octopus walked forward, and one of his tentacles reached out, wrapped around her thin model-like waist, and lifted her. Not realizing it, Ethna began to scream in horror. Octopus just raised an eyebrow, and a devilish smile curved his lips. Turning to the other man, he told Ethna, "This is Kyle. He's the one that does Angelica's bidding. And I, of course, am Octopus." He put a hand to his chest modestly.  
  
Angelica walked forward with deadly swiftness that even startled Octopus. At the command of Angelica's, Octopus dropped Ethna on the damp ground of the forest and stepped back.  
  
Leaning down, Angelica looked into Ethna's hazel transfixed eyes, and said, "I am done with you, you have helped a lot, mortal. And now I shall need you no longer. I was once sent into an unknown abyss, and with your help, and Kyle's, I have returned to life after one thousand and eighty three days! Do you understand how it feels to be free?"  
  
Ethna's lip trembled, and in reply, she backed away.  
  
Angelica laughed, a cold chilly sound. "Mortals!" She laughed in joy, "You all are pathetic! Frightened so easily, and have stupid, slow minds!" She laughed again, sending a shiver up Ethna's spine, like a ice cube sliding up her hot sweaty back.  
  
"For your good deed, for letting me set free, I shall reward you, Ethna Demoray!" Angelica turned to Kyle and Octopus, "Leave us!" She commanded in a loud, snarling voice.  
  
Kyle bowed and left, as Octopus' features hardened, but he left on any account anyway, after putting on his black sunglasses.  
  
Turning back to Ethna, Angelica sat down next to her on the ground and said, "I will give you the gift of immoralty, and inhuman strength. And if you wish, you can have the Silver Dust—it protects you from the sun and darkness."  
  
Ethna sat frozen, what was Angelica asking her to take? What was behind her scheme of all this? Was she trying to enchant her into something harmful?  
  
Angelica raised a hand and put a hand over Ethna's eyes.  
  
Immediately, images flashed into her vision.  
  
Ethna saw darkness, blood, and a large sense of power. Then she saw a young handsome man, in the embrace of Angelica, and then she saw Peter Parker. He sat on the floor, holding the limp body of his beloved, Mary Jane.  
  
At last, Angelica pulled her hand away. Not knowing what Ethna had envisioned, she told her, "That is the slightest glimpse of your future."  
  
Power….  
  
Had Ethna ever had that? No.. She had been the youngest in her family, and had no say in the family discussions. And in school, she had had rarely any friends, and her life was going nowhere.  
  
But Angelica frightened her.  
  
What was Angelica putting her into?  
  
But then she felt herself nod.  
  
Peter Parker…  
  
Spider-Man…  
  
Black Cat…  
  
Mary Jane…  
  
2 Will she ever see them again?  
  
At her nod, Angelica leaned forward, tilted Ethna's neck, and fangs grew in her mouth, and sank them into Ethna's tender skin..  
  
What had she done?! 


End file.
